A solar controller is an auto-control device used in the solar power generation system, through which a plurality of solar cell modules are controlled to charge a storage battery that can be further controlled to supply power to the loads. The solar controller limits the rate at which electric current is added to or drawn from the storage battery. The solar controller prevents overcharging and performs controlled discharges, which is a core control part of the whole photovoltaic power system.
Solar controllers can be widely applied in various industries. A traditional solar controller used for lamps usually comprises a circuit board, a storage battery and a solar panel. However, such a solar controller often needs to be used in a sunless environment. In such cases, the battery can be completely drained as the consumed electric energy can't be compensated. Thus, the controller needs to be re-exposed to the sun, which is very inconvenient.